


Married Dragons in the Suburbs

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Dragons, F/M, Shapeshifting, this is cute and happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 11:19:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19250146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: ‘’How aboutyou’rea disgrace of a dragon, wearing fluffy socks?’’ he whispers into her neck. She shivers.‘’I think we can all agree that being cold is worse for a giant lizard than wearing fluffy socks.’’‘’Indragonform maybe.’’





	Married Dragons in the Suburbs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vindice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vindice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dragon shapeshifter Lal/Colonello aesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/491041) by Haikyuumon. 
  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/KHR_Rare_Pair_Week_2019) collection. 



> This was written for Day 1: Shapeshifter AU for the KHR Rarepair Week 2019! It was inspired by this lovely aeshetic by Angel, which I linked to underneath here! Please check it out- it's so pretty!

‘’You’re a disgrace for a dragon,’’ Lal murmurs as Colonello burrows deeper into the blankets, pressing his cold, bare feet into her warm calves. The rain outside is calming, the warm bed inside heaven.

‘’How about _you’re_ a disgrace of a dragon, wearing fluffy socks?’’ he whispers into her neck. She shivers.

‘’I think we can all agree that being cold is worse for a giant lizard than wearing fluffy socks.’’

‘’In _dragon_ form maybe.’’

It’s an argument as old as time, and Colonello relishes the sheer familiarity of it.

The world wasn’t always like this, and neither were they, but this argument? It never changed. Not really.

* * *

Soccer fields, in Lal’s opinion, was a lot of perfectly good shooting range space that was wasted for ‘’recreation’’. Nevertheless, Basil was into it, and as the latest human whelp they’d picked up on the street, she had come to support him at his game.

Of course, it was her and Colonello’s duty to embarrass him thoroughly.

‘’Take that ball, kora!’’

‘’Kick him in the shins, baby!’’

Baby acquisition worked funny these days. They’d never had had to fill out paperwork to keep a kid at 100 B.C. Back then people just got sacrificed to them- a hassle if the people were adults, mind you, flying them all the way across the ocean to drop them somewhere safe while they were all ‘’oh my god, are you going to _eat me?!’’_ was quite difficult. Somehow they never really accepted the answer ‘’We prefer sheep.’’ Despite it being the truth.

The babies and small children that got sacrificed were more puzzling. A baby wouldn’t even be a mouthful in dragon form, so why the hell sacrifice them? Their fragile state also meant it was impossible to fly them over the ocean, thus forcing them to adapt to feeding teeny tiny mortals. And… parent them, so to say.

After they inevitably died, which always broke their hearts, Lal could not help but want more. Children were a gift, and though she knew she’d never carry her own and had never desired to either, she’d treasure those that came upon her path.

She and Colonello lived a very long life. Dedicating a little of it to make sure a child lived happily… Such a thing was not a sacrifice at all.

As to screaming at soccer games: the other parents could glare at them all they wanted, but Lal and Colonello were _dragons._ The world might have forgotten about them, might not see the flashing yellow eyes and the claws underneath, the huge lizard stuffed inside human skin, but _they_ did not. They were dragons. Soccer parents were _nothing_ compared to the PTA.

**Author's Note:**

> Why only have a dragon when you can have _married_ dragons?


End file.
